crayolacrayonsfandomcom-20200213-history
160 Crayon Colors
152 Crayon Colors is a fan-made crayon box and Crayola's largest crayon assortment. Rundown The box contains every color available in Crayola's 120-count box and 40 new colors. There are 25 neutrals, 27 blues, 23 greens, 20 oranges, 17 purples, 30 reds, and 10 yellows included. Colors included The list below is not in alphabetical order; for these colors displayed in alphabetical order alongside the other specialty color ideas, click here or here. If a color is either fluorescent or has a metallic effect, it will be marked with a *. * Black * Brown * Blue * Green * Orange * Red * Violet (Purple) * Yellow * Pink * White * Yellow-Green * Blue-Green * Red-Orange * Yellow-Orange * Blue-Violet * Red-Violet * Violet-Red * Green-Yellow * Gray * Apricot * Sky Blue * Cerulean * Bluetiful * Scarlet * Indigo * Cadet Blue * Peach * Chestnut * Melon * Gold * Silver * Tickle Me Pink * Mahogany * Orchid * Sea Green * Spring Green * Turquoise Blue * Aquamarine * Tan * Cornflower * Wisteria * Lavender * Brick Red * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Burnt Sienna * Olive Green * Sepia * Robin's Egg Blue * Magenta * Goldenrod * Macaroni and Cheese * Granny Smith Apple * Tumbleweed * Raw Sienna * Plum * Bittersweet * Burnt Orange * Periwinkle * Pacific Blue * Wild Strawberry * Navy Blue * Timberwolf * Salmon * Forest Green * Mauvelous * Asparagus * Laser Lemon* * Shocking Pink* * Wild Watermelon* * Atomic Tangerine* * Outrageous Orange* * Screamin' Green* * Razzle Dazzle Rose* * Wild Blue Yonder * Jade Green * Copper * Midnight Blue * Vivid Tangerine * Royal Purple * Jazzberry Jam * Maroon * Fuchsia * Pine Green * Mango Tango * Shamrock * Cerise * Razzmatazz * Denim * Tropical Rain Forest * Unmellow Yellow* * Hot Magenta* * Neon Carrot* * Sunglow* * Electric Lime* * Radical Red* * Purple Pizzazz* * Inchworm * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Caribbean Green * Pink Flamingo * Sunset Orange * Vivid Violet * Outer Space * Cotton Candy * Almond * Pink Sherbet * Mountain Meadow * Banana Mania * Purple Heart * Blue Bell * Fern * Blush * Eggplant * Shadow * Beaver * Antique Brass * Manatee * Desert Sand * Canary * Piggy Pink * Absolute Zero* (new) * Infra Red* (new) * Azure (new) * Royal Blue (new) * Ruby Red (new) * Ultra Violet* (new) * Vermilion (new) * Moss Green (new) * Hazelnut (new) * Marigold (new) * Lobster Red (new) * Blue Bolt (new) * Viridian Green (new) * Bronze (new) * Khaki (new) * Amethyst (new) * Ivory (new) * Ultramarine (new) * Cobalt Blue (new) * Kelly Green (new) * Orange Circuit (new) * True Blue (new) * Dodger Blue (new) * Sage (new) * Iris (new) * Ash (new) * Amaranth (new) * Palm Leaf (new) * Jonquil (new) * Diva Pink (new) * Lilac (new) * Manganese Blue (new) * Cyclamen (new) * Ochre (new) * Freshly Squeezed (new) * Crimson (new) * Dark Chocolate (new) * Tropical Violet (new) * Coral Reef (new) * Gator Green (new) Changes * A color pamphlet will be included in the box, featuring all colors inside. This pamphlet also features the Color Collectibility Chart, which monitors how rare each one is and issues 8-packs with collectors' cards with information about each drawing utensil color. * Wrapper changes: ** The colors Black, Shadow, and Outer Space now use black wrappers ** The names for all six tertiary colors, Violet Red, and Green Yellow are now hyphenated ** Carnation Pink will be renamed Pink ** Mauvelous may be renamed Mauve ** Jungle Green will be renamed Jade Green